Adventuress Time
by LoverofZIM
Summary: *Title, might change. Categories, might change. Rating, might change. Main characters, might change. Cover edited by me. "I'm here to collect my bride. Every king needs one- but she must be at least of the age twenty-one," the Vampire King's eyes flashed a deadly color as he swiped the sword from her hands. Licking his lips with a forked tongue, he snarled, "games up bunny."
1. Chapter 1

13-18 16-21 21-26

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you; happy birthday dear Fionna! Happy birthday to you," Sang the crowd joyfully as they gathered around the radiant adventuress. She smiled brightly, excited that her friends had not forgotten about her birthday. Moreover, the best part was that PG had planned it all- mathematical! "Oh Gumball, this is so algebraic! I thought you guys forgot about my birthday… having me running around rescuing princes all day in all." The pale pink twenty-six year old man adjusted his special licorice tie.

"It was no problem Fionna, anything for my best friend," and there was that word again- friend. That one-syllable word slashed at the courageous girl figuratively, leaving a bitter sting on her cheek. She glanced across the room at her adopted older-sister, Cake, mouthing, "help me." Cake morphed her arm into a miniature resemblance of the candy king and pushed herself against it suggestively.

"Well, it meant a lot to me Gumball," she batted her short eyelashes at the oblivious king and playfully twirled with the swirl in his bubblegum hair.

"Uh- Fionna, don't be weird." King Gumball chuckled, as he lightly shoved back the adventuress. "Just enjoy your party." He patted her head in an act of consolation, then stepped away to attend to his other party guests.

Sighing, Fionna tugged on one felt ear of her bunny hat. Subconsciously, she thought back to her appearance that morning. Thigh high white socks with light blue stripes, a dark blue ruffled skirt, and a thin blue spaghetti strap top. She imagined her blonde strip of hair that hung out appeared ragged from a day of adventuring, and her leather flats scuffed. Although she was not the same thirteen-year-old girl he once rejected- she was now twenty-one years old. She slumped over to the drink table, dejected. Various labels stared back at her- grape juice, red punch, apple juice, soda, and- alcohol? Since when would PG serve alcohol? Reaching out for a shiny glass, afterwards she pressed down on the button of the keg. It was rusty and creaking as she poured the liquid, looking out of place in the elegant grand ballroom.

"Like my present Fionna?" A low, deep voice questioned. Startled, the young woman spun around, gripping her crystal pink blade in a flash. She found herself staring into a muscular torso, prying her eyes from the sight only to meet intense, scarlet eyes pierce into her. Raw, animal hunger glinted in eyes, until she glanced up to notice thick, inky black hair. Then, Fionna knew.

"YOU! How did you get here, Marshall?" Spat the human, pinning the Vampire King to the candy wall in seconds. Daring him farther, the adventuress menacingly held her sword against his heart. "Talk you lumpin' demon," she seethed.

"I can't deliver a present to my bunny on her birthday?" He mocked lightly, not in the least bit afraid at the sharp tip of the sword pointed in his chest.

"You were banished from all of Aaa years ago. Why are you here?" The raging young woman demanded. Her cheeks were flushed red, but she held strong at the sight of Marshall Lee.

"Has it really been that long bunny? I could have sworn it was only… five years." He paused in thought, raising one light gray finger to his chin. "Anyways, I'm here to collect my bride. Every king needs one- but she must be at least of the age twenty-one," the Vampire King's eyes flashed a deadly color as he swiped the sword from her hands. Licking his lips with a forked tongue, he snarled, "games up bunny."

With the agility only one who has adventured for years can master, Fionna leapt back. Eyes targeted on her opponent, she landed gracefully. Marshall Lee hurled the sword with expert aim, a smug expression on his face as it collided. Cherry blood spurred out of the candy king's gut, filling the grand ballroom at a rapid pace. Stunned by the gore her ex-boyfriend had caused, the human simply gawked for a few moments at the astonishing scene before acting. Wails of agony erupted from the candy king himself as he frantically attempted to dig the sword out. The adventuress raced across the sticky, padded gum floor to her king. "GUMBALL," The love-struck girl screeched, her heart hammering against her chest at a rapid pace. When she reached the candy king, the adventuress almost collapsed because PG had thick red goo oozing out of him and had started rambling.

Delirious, but Fionna leaned in to listen, "Don't- don't…" He moaned, shuddering every few seconds at the obvious pain. As the frantic young woman clutched the sword and yanked it out, she listened intently to her king. Suddenly, the dying man stopped his stuttering and locked eyes with Fionna. Even on the candy king's deathbed, the young woman still longed for some sort of love proclamation. Although five words left his lips, they were not an 'I have always loved you' of any sort. Following, was Gumball's last plea of, "Marshall Lee, don't let him..."

Fionna shook the shivering man, terrified at what she would do after he dies. Even though the obvious showed, he was going to die. "Don't let him what, Gumball?" She uttered softly. Afterwards, the traumatized woman's entire face fell at the dying words of her king:

"My sister-"


	2. Chapter 2

Scaling an 870-foot building had not been in the Vampire Queen's plans for that night- well, former queen. Now, some asshole had taken her place and just about everything else belonging to her. She glanced down at the ground, stretched about 700 feet below, and gave an exasperated sigh. Being the vampire that she was, Marceline should have been able to fly up. Unfortunately, thanks to the new king that was not going to happen. Muttering aloud, the scantily clad woman voiced how the Vampire King should do something quite not anatomically correct to himself. "Almost there," Marceline grunted out, panting as she attempted to reach the penthouse. Although Marceline was very much so physically inclined, when she finally grasped the top window of the building the ravenette thought she was going to hurl. "That. Was. Exhausting," She panted out. Her eyes traveled up to the large, glass pane window secured by a heavy metal lock. Crouching down, Marceline started crawling towards the lock. If she still had all the benefits of being a vampire, getting in would be easy. Millions of different options flooded her brain, most including doing some major damage to this window. However, she settled on a special flaming red lighter to burn the lock. "Crow bar, pole, baseball bat, battering ram, stick, knife, hockey stick, bowling ball, chainsaw, glass vase, a can opener, and just my damn-" Marceline paused to start melting the metal lock- "fist could bash this window into pieces if I still had my immortality." Glaring at the lock, Marceline questioned the pent house's security. Within seconds, the metallic lock burst into a billion tiny pieces, blowing up in her face. The ravenette winced at the minor explosion; after all, if her cover was blown she would be screwed- figuratively, of course. Gently, Marceline slipped herself through the window, landing silently on the shimmering glass floor. She glanced around the room for a few seconds, catching glimpses of shiny wooden cabinets and a glimmering glass stove. "Someone expects me," murmured the young woman, hesitating with every step taken in the enormous room. Placed on top of a marble counter sat a bowl full of juicy, red strawberries. They appeared freshly washed, glinting in the little light given by the moon. Bending down, Marceline retrieved from her stiletto thigh-high boots a hot pink revolver, automatically fingering the trigger as she raised it with both hands towards the bowl. She exhaled deeply, and then counted. One: the glint of a knife in the distance; two: the shuffling of feet; three: the knife hurled towards her at an impossible speed. Swiftly, she fired- not in the direction of the strawberry bowl, however in the opposite direction and followed by a hasty duck from the knife.

"You bitch," Seethed a feminine voice in the darkness, then a moan.

"Would be a lie if I said I hadn't heard that before Jessica, why the hell are you doing your man's dirty work? Tied him up again, huh," Mocked Marceline, fingering her pistol in hand. Confidence bubbled up in her as she strutted towards the moaning figure.

"Water bullets, Abadeer- had that been necessary," Groaned the voice, hissing in pain as smoke seared of her skin in the pitch-black room. Her breath hitching as she asked.

"Princess, sweetie, you threw a knife doused in holy water at me. I think we were both prepared." "Do you have any curtains around here? I need something to tie you up well I find your damn oblivious husband."

"NO!" The voice screeched. "NO! If you touch him, I will burn you alive. Scorch of your scrawny vampire ass and then throw you out into the sun for additional pleasure."Her voice quivered yet passion and deep loathe ignited each threat Jessica gave.

"As much as I just love this little love fest, I got to warn your husband about his ex-girlfriend. You know- the one you traumatized and forced into hiding?" Replied Marceline dryly.

"Screw Bonnibel, and by that I do mean literally-"Began Jessica in a groggy voice.

"Huh, didn't know you were into that Flame." The ravenette snickered. "Well, although you're lesbian love stories are very interesting. I have to go have a little chat with Finn."

"THE VAMPIRE KING ALREADY HAS HER YOU ARROGANT BITCH! YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SAVE HER ABADEER, ALONG WITH YOUR THRONE," Cackled the Flame Queen, choking on her laughter every few seconds.

Something broke in Marceline, her self-control snapped in half and all she could see was red. She stomped over to the wounded woman and shot another bullet in her gut with the pistol, then another targeted where her sparkling crimson gem lied. "You know Jessica how you can't even kiss your husband for more than a few seconds without his entire face burning? Well, I had sex with him. So just, imagine that when you slowly suffocate to death. Okay?" Spat the livid, pale young-woman; pausing only to kick at the moaning woman. Briskly, she turned on her stiletto heel and sashayed out of the kitchen, towards the master bedroom. Smirking to herself at the reaction the supercilious Flame Queen had.

Awaiting Marceline appeared an enormous, wooden door; decorated with a sparkling, diamond doorknob. Gradually she turned the doorknob and entered the room. A king-sized bed covered half of the room, with a mirrored closet door on the other. Oddly enough, the room appeared simplistic and modern with little clues to the extravagant kitchen outside. She tiptoed to the bed, and then lifted aside a plush white comforter to reveal the face of the Flame King. He had a tiny close-lipped smile on his face, the corners curving upward only slightly. Messy, golden locks surrounded his face, reminding Marceline of some sort of angel- or hero.

Sighing, the ravenette reached out and twirled one finger around a single lock of hair. "Finn…"


	3. Chapter Three

26-21,23

When Bonnibell Bubblegum woke up, she became excruciatingly aware of her throbbing head and aching gum. Of course, turning 26 would make her feel older- but this torture? Groaning, the Queen of Candy tediously rose from the plush mattress and lush hot pink covers, only to fall back down in over-whelming, agonizing pain. Perhaps, water would quench her thirst, along with this awful pain. Reaching over to her cotton candy pink nightstand, the pink queen grasped her hands around a bottle of water. With slow hands, she untwisted the cap lifting the water to her lips… and screamed.

Frantically, Bonnibell spat out the wretched liquid, and scraped her tongue with both hands. Inside the container sat thick, scarlet liquid. "Oh my Glob," squealed the horrified queen as she coughed and hacked out the blood. Suddenly, her actual surroundings became clear- and to her shock, Bonnibell became aware this was not her bedroom at all. Instead, she found herself surrounded by four white panels, a chipped red nightstand and a bottle of blood leaking all over the actual dark blue covers. Examining herself, the Candy Queen saw ugly blue bruises all over her pink skin. "What happened," Marveled the perplexed woman, her large black eyes locked on the bottle of blood.

"Dude, we are never doing shit like that again," Breathed a heavy, rough voice. The two had just entered a deep, pitch black and had left earlier to celebrate- only to find out they had a blood tag on their head.

"Oh, Ignitiaus I keep forgetting how much of a fat lard you are," Grinned a second, smooth and more husky voice.

"Taking Queen Bubblegum like that- with all her guards? What the hell were you thinking," Screeched the first voice in fury.

"I'm thinking it was the only way to lure out Fionna's twin," Snapped the second voice, irritated at the interrogation. Especially by his henchman, just-ugh!

Ignitiaus snorted, "He's too busy playing house with my sister to notice his old crush is gone."

"Your adopted sister, and Bonnibell is more than just an 'old crush'."

The man being lectured chuckled darkly than replied, "Well, why is this haughty bitch so important anyway? If you want Finn so bad just take him- or, if you are looking for a three way-"

"Not interested hot stuff, and don't question my plans again- or else I'll glob you up man," Hissed the 23-year old man, bearing his razor-sharp incisors in his henchman's fiery face.

"Hey, if you wanted to come out to me man, just say so," Snickered Ignitiaus.

Marshall Lee glowered at his henchman, and proceeded to lift the muscular man by one flame flickering arm. He dangled in the air, like a toy the Vampire King tired of playing with. "Keep your smoldering hog love for me in your pant's flame boy," Seethed the livid King of the Night.

Gripping the man's arm with one hand, Marshall launched Ignitiaus into one of the walls of the cave.

As he went flying across the barren terrain, Ignitiaus smirked. Not flailing his arms, howling in pain, or pleading for mercy- he just smirked. With a painful thud, the man found himself sprawled on top of a vegetation patch-and although it burned to charcoaled smithereens, he could still smell the faint scent of strawberries. Brushing himself of, Ignitiaus began gleefully, "You can't-"

"What? Are you trying to imply that I like you," Roared Marshall Lee, a twisted look of revulsion on his pale face.

Deep, rough laughter echoed around the cave; and then, "No dude, but I know about a sexy little bunny. It is the reason you are acting all: "RAWR, I am Marshall Lee, the evil vampire king- mwah, ha, ha, ha," Mocked Ignitiaus. "Seriously dude, you need to lay of this love fest over the human girl. I get that she's hot, because I've dated her once or twice and even seen her-"

"Don't finish that thought, and please, in the future refrain from such stupidity," Calmly stated the Vampire King with gritted teeth. He then floated into a shack, which flashed a glow of light on Ignitiaus and the king. The 21-year old man had a spiked, flaming mohawk and appeared clad in heavy black pants contrasting against a deep red wife-beater; with dark red-jeweled combat boots. Where, Marshall Lee wore a long-sleeved plaid shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse.

Sliding open the shack door, Marshall Lee entered the duo's makeshift house to hear an abrupt, piercing screech.

"Which room did you put her in Ignitiaus?" Questioned the Vampire King patiently- something, he did not do often.

"Yours," admitted the henchman with a sheepish grin.

"And why my room," Further inquired Marshall Lee.

"Bro," started Ignitiaus gradually, "you really needed and still need some action."


End file.
